Et si le télephone n'avait jamais sonné
by fan-de-jacob-black
Summary: Et si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné dans tentation? L'histoire de Bella et Jacob si notre loup préféré avait pu avoir sa chance!
1. Et si

**Salut tout le monde, certains d'entre vous me connaisses déjà pour l'histoire Coeur de loup. Je suis donc de retour pour une nouvelle aventure. J'ai regardé new moon l'autre jour et quand la scène où Jacob tente d'embrasser Bella est arrivé je me suis dit "Eh! Et i t'écrivais une fic ou ce relou de télephone ne sonne pas".**

**Je sais que d'autre personne ont déja eu cette idée et je tiens à préciser que ma fic ne sera en aucun cas du copyright! Je pars juste d'une idée qui nous a tous un jour travérsée pour essyer de vous faire réver.**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre est cours j'ai cependant la suite prête à être tapé, donc si ça vous plaît, faites le moi savoir!**

**Voilà, voilà! Hope you'll enjoyed!**

**Extrait du Chapitre 18 (page 419)**

-Bella; murmura-t-il.

Je me figeai. Non! Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable et, pour l'instant, je n'étais pas en état d'y réfléchir. Cependant, le rejeter maintenant aurait eu de graves conséquences. Je l'observais. Il n'était pas _mon_ Jacob, même s'il pouvait l'être. Ses traits m'étaient familiers, je les aimais. De bien des façons d'ailleurs, je l'aimais. Il était mon réconfort, le port où m'ancrer. En cet instant, j'étais en mesure de choisir qu'il fût à moi . Alice était revenue, certes – cela ne changeait rien. Mon véritable amour, je l'avais perdu à jamais. Mon Prince ne réapparaîtrait pas pour m'embrasser et me sortir de mon sommeil enchanté. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas une princesse. Que disait le protocole des comptes de fées à propos des autres baisers? De ceux qui, ordinaires, ne brisaient pas les envoûtements? Ce serait peu-être plus facile : tenir sa main, sentir ses bras autour de moi. Ce serait peu-être agréable. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas l'air d'une trahison. Et puis, qui trahissais-je, sinon moi-même?

Sans me quitter des yeux Jacob se pencha vers moi et je n'avais toujours rien décidé.(fin extrait) Qu'étais-je censé faire? Le repousser et lui briser le cœur une fois de plus? Mais au nom de quoi?

J'entendis alors de nouveau la voix d'Edward, ma mémoire me propulsant dans cette sombre forêt où il m'avait abandonné sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre hésitation. Qui étais-je pour refuser de rendre à Jake l'amour et le bonheur qu'il mettait dans ma vie?

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, hésitantes, je plongeais alors mes yeux dans les siens. Je pus y lire de l'envie, mais ce n'était pas l'émotion qui y dominait. Il avait peur, peur que je le repousses, peur d'aller trop loin, peur de tout gâcher. Je décidais alors d'arrêter de réfléchir. Je n'étais heureuse que lorsque Jake était près de moi. Alors peu-être que si je l'embrassais, cette sensation de bien-être s'amplifierait.

Je fis monter mes mains sur ses épaules, faisant naître l'espoir dans les yeux de Jacob. L'une de mes mains finit sa course sur sa joue, mes doigts goutant à l'agréable chaleur de sa peau basanée.

-Bella, murmura-t-il à nouveau, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

Je n'avais pas la forces de dire quoique ce soit. Alors je fermai mes yeux, espérant qu'il y verrait un signe d'approbation de ma part.

A peine une seconde plus tard je sentis quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et chaud se poser sur ma bouche, je réalisais en entendant Jake soupirer de bien-être que c'était ses lèvres qui me procurait tant de sensations agréables.

J'oubliais alors tout ce qui n'était pas Jacob, me concentrant uniquement sur lui et le baiser que nous étions en train d'échanger.

Ses lèvres se mirent alors à se mouvoir contre le miennes et je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer son prénom tellement c'était bon. Sa bouche quitta alors la mienne et j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur son sourire éclatant.

-Oh, Bella! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment...

Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite en entendant les intonations de joie dans sa voix. J'avais eu raison de me laisser aller. Jake était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, il était mon avenir. Il était mon Jacob.

-Jake, je... euh... d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrettes rien d'accord mais...

-C'était trop beau, je savais qu'il y aurait un mais. M'interrompit-il, se détachant de moi et reculant vers le salon.

-Quoi? Non! Attends! M'affolais-je en le rattrapant, me jetant dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ne pars pas Jake, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il y a bien un mais, mais ce n'est pas du tout celui auquel tu t'attends. Viens avec moi au salon s'il te plaît.

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais sur le canapé.

-Alors? Reprit-il, le visage fermé.

Je passais ma main sur son visage, tentant de le dérider. Voyant que ça ne marchait pas je laissais retomber mon bras avant de lui expliquer:

-Je... j'ai aimé...tu sais...euh t'embrasser.

L'un de ses sourcils se leva et je rougis derechef.

-Je voulais juste te dire, que... tu vois... y a plein de trucs qui cloche, dans ma vie. Mais toi, repris-je en passant ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde. Toi tu es le soleil qui éclaire l'obscurité qu'_il _a laissé en partant. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je suis prêtes. Je veux dire, je suis prêtes à t'aimer, comme tu le souhaites.

-Bella! C'est...je...je...Waouh!

-Jake, tout ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dis _mais _c'est que, j'ai besoin de temps... Pas du temps sans toi hein! Je te l'ai dis, je veux être avec toi! C'est juste, j'aimerais, si tu veux bien, qu'on prenne notre temps...

-Qu'on prenne notre temps? Qu'est-ce que tu veux d... Oh! Rougit-il soudain, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Mais, euh... J'ai quand même le droit de euh... t'embrasser?

Voyant l'espoir dans ses yeux et sa mine de chien battue je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un bisou sur son nez. Jacob passa alors sa main derrière ma nuque en m'attirant à lui en murmurant «vient par là» et cella nos lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Comme le premier, ce baiser fit voler des centaines de papillons dans mon ventre et je décidais de me laisser aller complétement. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, me collant complétement à lui. C'est à ce moment que je le sentis pencher un peu plus la tête sur le coté et je ne compris ses intentions que lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche. Un détail important me frappa alors, il n'y avait pas de limite avec Jake. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention, je n'avais pas à calculer d'avance le moindre de mes gestes et surtout, je n'aurais pas à m'excuser si je faisais preuve d'un peu trop de passion. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide et pourtant incroyablement agréable venir caresser ma lèvre supérieur. J'ouvris les yeux sous la surprise lorsque je pris conscience que ce toucher incroyablement doux m'était prodigué par la pointe de la langue de Jacob!

Je paniquais quelque peu sur le coup, je n'avais jamais échangé ce genre de baiser avec qui que ce soit, _il_ avait en effet toujours refusé de me permettre ce genre de geste, jugant un tel rapprochement entre ma langue et ses dents totalement inapproprié et dangereux.

Jake vint alors caresser ma joue du bout des doigts et, par cette caresse, il effaça tous mes doutes. C'était lui, mon Quilleute, mon soleil, je n'avais pas besoin de paniquer, tout irait toujours bien avec Jacob!

Voyant qu'il faisait marche arrière, je compris qu'il avait sans doute interprète ma lenteur à réagir comme une forme de rejet. Ce fut alors moi qui, pour la première fois, approfondi le baiser, ma langue venant doucement caresser la sienne.

Je crois que j'en aurais dut en vouloir à Edward de m'avoir privé de cette caresse tellement je la trouvais agréable. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si mon esprit et tous mes sens n'avait pas, en cet instant, était totalement tournés vers Jake. Tout en moins hurlait son prénom en cet instant et tout, son odeur ambré, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son torse puissant collé au mien, la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, les battements désordonnés de nos cœurs battant à l'unisson ainsi que nos respirations fastidieuses, me criait que je faisais le bon choix. Car oui en acceptant ce baiser, je renonçais au passé, à la glace pour le feux, à la mort pour la vie. Car en cet instant je me sentais enfin revivre. J'étais à nouveau heureuse,aimée et mieux, j'étais désirée...

**Voilà, voilà... Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. renouveau

**Me revoilà comme promis avec la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours!**

**Pas de long discours aujourd'hui! **

**Je remercies juste les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé la motivation pour écrire la suite!**

Je comprenais finalement, Jacob n'était pas seulement mon soleil, il était mon futur. Embrasser Jacob n'était pas seulement une façon de lui dire que je voulais pour nous la même chose que lui, c'était prendre un nouveau départ, c'était laisser le vampire derrière moi pour me consacrer au loup.

C'était la meilleur chose à faire, pour Jake, qui, je le savais, ne rêvait que de ça depuis un bon moment, mais aussi pour moi, pour pouvoir me reconstruire, même si une partie de moi, celle qui aimait encore Edward, me criait de faire demi-tour.

C'est alors que Jacob passa son pouce sur ma joue avec douceur, et, lorsque je vis le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix et que je n'aurais jamais à le regretter. Je serais heureuse avec Jacob, et je ferai tout pour qu'il le soit en retour.

-Bella...

-Oui?

-Je t'aimes, tu sais.

-Jake, je...moi aussi, je ressens la même chose que toi. J'en ai mare de me mentir, mais... mais, je ne crois pas, je ne crois pas être prête à le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît, je suis...

Il déplaça ses doigts chauds sur mes lèvres, me coupant gentiment dans mon élan.

-Je n'attends pas de toi que tu dise quoi que ce soit Bella! Tu as fait plus ces dernières minutes que tous ce dont j'avais osé rêver! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux qu'on puisse trouver sur cette planète en ce moment, d'accord? Je veux dire, t'embrasser, ça a juste été... Waouh! Je ne pensais même pas que tu me laisserais faire après mon échec dans la voiture! J'ai juste... tenté le tout pour le tout! Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai agis comme le dernier des hommes des cavernes! Je te demandes pardon, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis, j'aurais dût...

-Ne t'excuses pas! Surtout pas! Tu as fait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, tu m'as obligée à voir la vérité en face. Si tu n'avais rien tenté, on en serait toujours au même point, toi malheureux et moi, en train de me voiler la face quant à mes sentiments pour toi. J'avais besoin d'un électrochoc, et tu as su faire ce qu'il fallait. Enfin d'un manière quand même beaucoup plus agréable que si tu m'avais électrocutée!

-C'est vrai? Tu...euh...j'ai...hum...ça t'as plus?

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me demander ça?

-Euh, oui...Pourquoi? C'est mal?

-Non, non! Bien sûr que non! Mais je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte tout seul! J'ai adoré ça! Vraiment Jake! C'était super!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son sourire béat et son air fier de lui, le faisant éclater de rire à son tour. Il passa alors son bras autour de mes épaules et je vins me caler contre lui, tout naturellement. C'est là, que, lovée contre lui et sa chaleur, toute la tension accumulée dans la journée me rattrapa et je m'assoupis dans ses bras rassurants, ayant enfin retrouvée ma place. Je fus réveillée par une sensation de froid soudaine et, comprenant qu'elle en était la raison, j'empêchais Jacob de se lever en me collant encore plus à lui.

-Reste... s'il te plaît. Marmonnais-je toujours dans un état second.

-J'adorerais Bella, mais ta copine la sangsue s'impatiente dehors.

Je me réveillais alors totalement fixant Jacob dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu te soucies de ce que penses Alice, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois aller voir Sam c'est ça? Repris-je d'une voix douce.

-Ouais, je suis désolé. Il attend mon rapport sur la situation.

-T'en fait pas, c'est ton job après tout! Et puis comme tu l'as dit, Alice attends et elle est, et restera ma meilleure amie, alors, j'aimerais profiter un peu d'elle. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps elle va rester, ni même si elle reviendra après ça.

-Je comprends, vraiment. Même si, je te l'avoues, la parti loup qui est en moi a énormément de mal à te laisser seule avec une sangsue! Mais, j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu penses que tu ne risques rien alors je dois te laisser faire ce dont tu as envie.

-Merci Jake. C'est quelque-chose que j'apprécie énormément chez toi.

-C'est à dire?

-Tu me laisses faire. Tu as confiance en ma faculté de jugement. Tu ne me traites pas comme une gamine.

-Encore heureux!Tu es plus vieille que moi je te rappel! Ce serait le comble que je te traite comme une gamine! Après tout c'est toi qui est censée être la plus mature de nous deux...

-Pitié ne dit pas ça comme ça! J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces vieilles femmes cougars!

-Exagère pas non plus! Tu n'es pas mature à ce point là! Et puis je suis pas si jeune par rapport à toi! Ou toi pas si vielle, tu peux voir ça dans le sens qui t'arrange!

Alice nous coupa dans nos ''réflexions'' en toquant à la porte.

-Je vais y aller, ta copine s'impatiente pour de bon. Ce serai idiot qu'elle s'en prenne à ta porte d'entrée.

-Je te raccompagnes.

Arrivée devant la porte, je vis que Jacob hésitait sur la conduite à adopter. Je décidais alors pour nous deux et, après avoir posé mes deux mains sur ses épaules, me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je me rendis alors compte que sa taille allait vite m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but si Jacob ni mettait pas du sien. Heureusement pour moi, il parcouru la distance qui nous séparait encore pour unir nos lèvres tendrement.

Cependant comme lors de notre baiser précédent, j'eus rapidement envie de plus et suivant les gestes que Jake avait eut plus tôt, j'entrouvris les lèvres afin de venir caresser les siennes du bout de la langue et, contrairement à moi, il réagit tout de suite, sa langue venant danser avec la mienne. Je sentis alors une douce chaleur envahir tout mon corps et je me mis à frissonner.

Nous fûmes cependant interrompus pas un raclement de gorge venant de l'autre coté de la porte vitrée. Jacob avait un sourire béat et victorieux, tandis que moi, j'avais les joues d'un rouges vermeilles plus que soutenus, surtout sachant qu'Alice nous avait vus à travers le carreau.

-Je peux...venir te voir tout à l'heure? Me demanda Jacob, l'air brusquement intimidé.

-Bien sûr, tu sais que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux!

-Je sais ça, mais, je sais aussi que tu m'en voudrais de m'immiscer entre ta copine et toi, parce-que, comme je te l'ai dis, même si je n'ai pas confiance en elle, j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te surveilles, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que, tu sais, avec ce qui viens de se passer, je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi!

-Je te le répètes, tu viens ici quand tu veux Jacob Black! En plus comme je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps Alice voudra bien rester, il est hors de question que l'on ne se voie pas pendant des jours.

-Je sais, je sais, tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi! C'est tout à fait normal!

Je lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête, le traitant de crâneur, avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Alice en profita pour rentrer et se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon, non sans oublier de plisser ostensiblement le nez, faisant savoir à mon compagnon que son odeur ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Ce dernier plaça alors un rapide baiser sur ma bouche.

-A tout à l'heure ma Bella!

-A tout à l'heure mon petit loup! Plaisantais-je.

-Dixit la mini-puce d'un mètre cinquante!Fit-il tout en marchant à reculons.

-Eh je fais pas un mètre cinquante, espèce de culturiste sous anabolisants!

Je l'entendis ricaner tandis qu'il se mettait à courir vers les bois et ça me fit sourire à mon tour. Je secouais la tête en me rendant compte de l'effet que savoir qu'il était probablement en train d'enlever tous ses vêtements pouvait avoir sur moi! Je reprenais cependant rapidement contenance, me giflant mentalement, et me rendis au salon, rejoignant ainsi Alice. Je sus tout de suite que nous allions avoir une discussion houleuse au regard sévère avec lequel elle me fixait.

-Bella! Tu fais exprès de te mettre en danger ou quoi? Enfin! Embrasser un loup-garou!Mais ma parole, tu es complétement inconsciente ou quoi?

-Ce n'est pas juste un loup-garou! D'accord? Je sort avec Jake maintenant! Et tu...

J'allais ajouter que je faisais ce que je voulais et avec qui je le voulais et que elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, n'avait pas à s'en mêler, quand le téléphone sonna pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre dans la foulée! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Ça vous plaît toujours?**


	3. mise au point

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas me revoilà, pour me faire pardonner voilà un chapitre plus gros que les autres, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'ecrire alors j'espere qu'il vous plaira!**

**xoxo**

**PS: J'ai eu mon bac!**

Je m'empressais de décrocher, pensant avoir enfin des nouvelles de mon père et de la famille Clearwater.

-Allo?

-...

-Charlie? C'est toi?

-...

-Je ne sais pas qui est à l'appareil, m'emportais-je, mais ce n'est pas...

-Bip...Bip... Bip...

-..le moment...

Qui que ce soit il avait raccroché sans me laisser finir de m'énerver sur lui. Je me retournais faisant de nouveau face à Alice, prête à reprendre notre ''conversation''. Cependant, ce que je vis dans son regard ambré m'en empêcha, elle me fixait d'une manière très bizarre, bien trop pour que cet appel n'ait été qu'un simple canular.

-Bon c'était qui? M'impatientais-je.

-Pardon?

-Ne joues pas à ça Alice, pas avec moi, toute les deux nous savons parfaitement que tu es omnisciente, alors, pour la dernière fois, qui vient de téléphoné?

-Oh... Ce n'était qu'un faux numéros Bella!

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait, tu me regardes comme si j'étais prêtes à m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, c'est donc bien que...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque je compris, toute cette histoire prenant enfin un sens dans mon esprit.

-C'était lui? C'était Edward, n'est-ce pas?

-Bella ce...

-Non! De quel droit! Il a dit que ce serait comme si il n'avait jamais existé! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, tu m'entends! Pourquoi est-ce que lui, il aurait le droit de surveiller ce que je fais, d'avoir de mes nouvelles, d'entendre ma voix et moi non? C'est quoi ça? De temps en temps il vient voir dans quel état je suis? Il vient vérifier qu'il m'a bien détruite? Et puis , quoi, qui d'autre vient? C'est un spectacle c'est ça? La pauvre petite Isabella Swan, tellement insignifiante, qui a cru qu'Edward Cullen le vampire pourrait vraiment être amoureux d'elle?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Bella! M'interrompit Alice. Vous êtes deux à souffrir dans cette histoire! Edward ne sera jamais plus le même sans toi! Et surtout il ne cessera jamais de t'aimer tu m'entends! Et lui, il n'est pas prêt d'offrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre! Jamais il ne...

-Oh non! Non, non, non! Sûrement pas Alice! Tu n'as pas intérêt de me faire des reproches à propos de Jacob! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'essayer de me reconstruire et d'avancer!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Bella! Bien que je ne penses pas qu'un loup-garou soit le petit ami idéal. Ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que tu es humaine, la douleur passe, c'est dans ta nature d'oublier et d'avancer. Edward est un vampire, ses sentiments sont comme le reste, figés, jamais il ne pourra oublier ou passer à autre chose!

-Oublier? Parce-que tu crois que j'ai oublié? J'aurais préféré mourir Alice que de subir une telle épreuve! Tu comprends ça? Il avait promis de toujours me protéger, mais ce qu'il a fait, c'est pire que tout! J'avais mis mon cœur, mon âme,ma vie, tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux, entre ses mains, et lui, il les a broyés et jetés à terre comme s'ils n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute mon existence! Quand il est parti j'ai voulu mourir, Alice. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas su être suffisamment égoïste puisque je suis toujours là. Parce-que, oui , même si toi et le reste de ta famille n'en faite apparemment pas partie, il y-a des gens que ma mort affecterait, et je ne suis pas comme _lui_, je ne veux en aucun cas faire de mal au gens qui m'aiment.

-Bella... Tu crois vraiment que je ne serais pas affecté par ta mort? Tu penses sincèrement que le reste de la famille serait indifférent? Enfin, nous t'aimons Bella!

-Si ce que tu dis était vrai, vous ne m'auriez pas abandonnés! Pas au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de vous! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais et sa famille, que je considérais comme mienne, dans la même journée! Et, tu sais quoi? Ma meilleure amie n'était même plus là pour m'aider à remonter la pente! Je me suis retrouver toute seule!

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça Bella! J'ai dit à Edward que si lui il t'abandonnait, je ne voyait pas ce qui m'obligeait, moi, à en faire autant. Mais... tu sais peut-être comment ça marche dans notre famille, les grandes décisions de ce genre sont prises en commun, portées au vote. Je t'avoues qu'on était tous divisés sur ce coup là, moi je voulais rester, Emmett et Esmée aussi, bien entendu. Mais Rose... Et Jasper, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il s'est rangé du coté d'Edward... Et Carlisle, Carlisle tu comprends, il t'adore, comme sa propre fille, mais... tu as déjà un père... Et le seul moyen pour toi de faire parti de la famille, et bien... Carlisle ne voulait pas voir Charlie souffrir de te perdre et, voir la famille se déchirer comme ça, c'était insupportable pour lui. Alors il s'est rangée du coté d'Edward... Et on a finalement pensé que ce serait le mieux pour toi, que ce serait plus facile d'oublier si on était pas là, à graviter autour de toi... Et puis, Edward était tellement mal qu'on a voulu faire au mieux pour lui...

-Oh bien sûr! Ça change tout si il allait mal! Je t'en pries! Pas à moi! C'est vraiment pas comme si me larguer comme une moins que rien l'avait affecté plus que ça!

-Non mais, tu crois quoi Bella? Que tu as le monopole de la douleur? C'est que tu n'as pas vu dans quel état il est depuis votre rupture! Il...

-Alors là je t'arrêtes, il n'y a pas de ''notre rupture'' là, **IL,** a rompu, ok?

-Si tu veux, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne vit même plus avec nous. Il aire comme une âme en peine, s'interdisant tout contact avec les autres, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires! Il est seul depuis des mois alors que toi, tu as l'air plutôt bien épaulée...

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'insinues pas ce que je penses Alice Cullen!

-Je ne fait que relater ce que j'ai vu, c'est à dire toi, avec la langue de ce foutu clébard puant dans le fond de la gorge...

-Déjà il n'avait pas sa langue dans le fond de ma gorge, il embrasse mieux que ça et...

-Ah non, Bella, pitié je ne veux pas des détails! C'est déjà assez dégoutant comme ça de t'avoir vu avec ce sale chien que...

-Là, s'en est trop, je t'interdit Alice! Tu m'entends! Je t'interdis de me juger! Et surtout, je t'interdis d'insulter Jacob! C'est grâce à lui, et uniquement grâce à lui que je suis en vie d'accord! Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a relevé, il a ramassé les milliers de morceaux de mon cœur que TON frère avait brisé et il les a recollés, un par un, avec une patience infinie. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie quand moi tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête!Il a été le seul à savoir me faire rire, il a su me faire sourire à nouveau! Et puis il a empêcher Laurent de me vider de mon sang et aujourd'hui même il m'a sauvé de la noyade, alors si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, tu lui dois un minimum de respect!

-Quoi? Comment ça? Laurent? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles Bella?

-Oh! Trois fois rien. Laurent avait été envoyé par Victoria parce-qu'il se trouve que cette psychopathe est persuadée qu'il est plus juste de faire souffrir Edward de ma perte, tout comme elle, souffre de la mort de ce salaud de James, plutôt que de le tuer. La pauvre, elle sera déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'en a rien à cirer de moi...

-Mon Dieu! Comment n'aies-je pu rien voir? Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de quitter Forks! C'est la dernière fois que je me laisses convaincre de quoi que ce soit par ce foutu conseille de famille à la noix! Oh! Et attends qu'Emmett l'apprenne! S'il trouve Edward, il va le massacrer!

-Emmett? Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett vient faire dans tout ça?

-Enfin Bella, Emmett t'adore! Il te considère comme sa petite sœur! Tu lui manques Bella, comme au reste de la famille, comme à moi, Esmée, Carlisle ou...

-Alice, arrêtes ça veux-tu!

-Pourquoi? La vérité est si difficile que ça à entendre?

-Si vous m'aimiez autant que tu veux bien le dire, vous ne seriez jamais partis!

-Alors on va revenir!

-Je te demandes pardon?

-Tu as bien entendu, on va revenir à Forks. Tous. Au diable Edward, il n'a pas le monopole du savoir après tout! Et surtout pas celui de la sagesse à ce que je vois! Vivre loin de toi n'était pas la solution! L'attaque de Laurent, bien que malvenue, prouvera au moins ce que ceux d'entre nous qui voulaient rester avec toi soutenez, tu n'es pas plus en sécurité sans nous. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu l'es moins!

-C'est très aimable de ta part de te préoccuper de ma sécurité Alice, mais Jacob se débrouille très bien sans vous. Lui et les Quileutes ont eus Laurent et, ils n tarderont pas à supprimer Victoria. Alors, si c'est pour assurer ma protection que tu veux faire revenir ta famille, ne t'embètes pas, les loups-garous s'occupent très bien de moi sans vous!

-Non! Bella... tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bornée! Je t'aime, comme ma propre sœur, et tu me manques! Tout ces longs mois loin de toi ont été un calvaire! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas cessé d'épier ton avenir? C'était le seul moyen pour moi de rester, d'une certaine manière, connectée à toi. Et puis, tu reste ma poupée Barbie préféré! Je m'ennuie sans toi! Ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Pour la première fois depuis que le téléphone avait sonné, je souris.

-D'accord, toi, tu veux revenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que les autres en penseront la même chose?

-Je te l'ai dit. Tu leurs manques autant qu'à moi. Il seront tous ravis de revenir, depuis le temps qu'on cherchait un prétexte pour le faire!

J'entendis alors la voiture de patrouille de Charlie se garer dans l'allée. J'expliquais alors en quelques mots la situation à Alice avant d'aller accueillir mon père à la porte. Il était dans un sale état, les yeux rougis et la tête basse, en cet instant, il paraissait dix ans de plus.

-Papa?

-Eh... Bella...

-Comment tu te sens?

Il fit alors quelque-chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, n'étant pas d'une nature expansive, il m'enlaça.

Comprenant que, non, ça n'allait pas, je lui rendit son étreinte sans aucune hésitation, il avait besoin de sa famille en ce moment. Je réalisais alors une chose primordiale, j'étais sa seule et unique famille, que serait-il advenu de Charlie si je m'étais tuées cette après-midi en sautant de la falaise? Et si j'avais disparu avec Edward pour qu'il fasse de moi un vampire, comment Charlie aurait-il pu surmonter ma perte soudaine? J'avais été tellement égoïste! Je n'avais pensais qu'à moi, au détriment des gens qui m'aimaient, mon père avait besoin de moi, Jacob avait besoin de moi, et ma mère, bien que très heureuse de sa vie avec Phill ne serait, elle non plus, pas remise de ma disparition!

J'avais failli faire tant de mal aux personnes qui comptaient pour moi, et tout ça pour quoi? Pour une chimère, pour le rêve perdu d'un amour qui s'était révélé à sens unique!

-Je suis tellement désolé papa, ce qui arrive est si horrible!

Je frottais doucement ma main dans son dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il se recula alors doucement, essuyant l'unique larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Alice choisie ce moment pour manifester sa présence.

-Bonsoir chef Swan. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre ami.

-Alice...Cullen?

-En chaire et en os!

-Alice est venue... voir comment j'allais... Tentais-je.

-Et bien mieux vaux tard que jamais ma petite! Mais je tiens à te dire que t'arrives après la guerre! C'est quant ton frère l'a plantée que Bella avait be...

-Papa! Le coupais-je. S'il te plaît, je lui ai déjà fait tout les reproches qu'elle méritait, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Bien. Cependant, si je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, j'aimerais savoir si, lui, a l'intention de revenir ou...

-Je suis venue seule chef Swan, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Oh...euh...bien...Bella, je vais prendre une douche . J'ai besoin de hum...

Il se rapprocha alors de moi et vint déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Il était vraiment secoué. Je pensais alors à Billy et Jacob, songeant qu'il était idiot de rester chacun de notre coté alors que nous pouvions nous soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve.

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Jacob est parti... voir.. hum...comment va Billy, il voulait revenir me voir après alors je me suis dit que plutôt que de déposer Billy à la Push après l'avoir récupérer à l'hôpital, ils auraient pu venir ici, on a qu'à commander des pizzas? Enfin si tu veux qu'on reste seuls...

-Non, tu as raison, il faut pas laisser Billy de son côté, ce drame lui rappel trop la manière brutale avec laquelle sa femme lui a été arrachée...

Bien sûr! Quelle idiote je faisais, je n'ai même pas pensée que toute cette histoire pouvait rappeler à Jacob la mort de sa mère! Je me repris cependant, me promettant de faire de mon mieux pour que Jacob passe une bonne soirée. Enfin aussi bonne, du moins, qu'elle pourrait l'être au vue des circonstances actuelles...

Je téléphonais chez Jacob tandis que mon père montait prendre sa douche et, comme il n'y avait personne, je me permis d'appeler chez Sam et Emily. Cette dernière décrocha et me confirma ce que je pensais, à savoir que Jake était chez elle. Elle me le passa et lorsque je lui fit part de ma proposition il l'accepta sans hésiter, ce, bien sûr, après consultation de Billy.

Je commandais donc 6 pizzas(une pour Charlie, une pour Billy, Une demi pour Bella et trois et demi pour Jake!)

-Alors, Alice, repris-je, où en étions-nous?

-Je te disais que j'allais faire revenir notre famille à Forks. Je leur ai d'ailleurs téléphoné pendant que tu appelais le cab..euh... Jacob... J'ai convoqué un conseil de famille, mais je vais devoir m'en aller, je dois les rejoindre afin de défendre au mieux mon point de vue! Oh, Bella, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de revenir auprès de toi! J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras me pardonner cette erreur de jugement! Tu as enfin eu la preuve que non, les vampires ne sont pas parfaits! Sauras-tu me pardonner à moi, ainsi qu'au reste de la famille, cette lamentable et horrible erreur?

A ce moment, je compris que, si son état de vampire le lui avait permis, Alice se serait mise à pleurer. Je ne savais plus que faire,mon premier réflexe aurait été de me jeter dans ses bras il y a quelque temps mais...

-Alice...je...je vais essayer... j'aimerais vraiment en être capable... mais c'est trop tôt...je ne sais pas. Il me faut du temps...

-Bella, nous sommes éternels, on a tout notre temps pour recevoir ton pardon. L'important pour moi c'est ça, que tu aies envie d'essayer.

Sans plus de cérémonie Alice se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je répondis alors à son étreinte.

**Voilà, je publierai pas avant deux semaines je pars en vacances, désolé pour les lecteurs de cœur de loup, mais ce que j'avais ecrit était trop merdique et cour pour vous le publier!**


	4. déclaration

**Voilà le chapitre 4, je suis désolé si il ya des fautes mais je prends le train dans 15minutes et j n'aurais plus le net jusqu'à vendredi prochain donc...**

**Reviews please!  
**

_-Bella, nous sommes éternels, on a tout notre temps pour recevoir ton pardon. L'important pour moi c'est ça, que tu aies envie d'essayer._

_Sans plus de cérémonie Alice se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer. Je répondis alors à son étreinte._

Sa peau glacé me fit cependant un drôle d'effet, j'avais sans doute perdu l'habitude des étreintes glacées des vampires. Il me semblait pourtant avoir autrefois trouvé ces étreintes glacés réconfortantes, cependant maintenant que j'avais gouté à la chaleur des Quilleutes, la froideur d'Alice me mettait mal à l'aise, comme si, d'une certaine manière je trahissais mon Jacob et les autres en fraternisant avec leur ennemi mortel.

-Alice, je suis désolée mais j'ai froid...

Elle me relâcha de suite et me regarda avec un faux air fâché.

-Ça, c'est la faute du clébard, il t'a donné de mauvaises habitudes celui-là!

-Ne l'appel pas comme cela s'il te-plaît. Je sais que vous vous devez de vous détester de par votre nature, mais, il a la décence de t'accorder un minimum de respect, tout du moins en ma présence, alors j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un petit effort pour bien te comporter envers lui toi aussi.

-Si ton petit-ami était aussi civilisé que tu le dit, il ne se serait sûrement pas arrangé pour qu'il y ait son odeur partout sur toi alors que tu allais passer du temps avec un vampire! C'est pratiquement comme si il y avait un écriteau estampillé ''propriété de Jacob Black'' au dessus de ta tête! S'esclaffa-t-elle, plus moqueuse qu'autre chose. Oh, et tu empestes le vieux chien mouillé ma belle, si je puis me permettre.

Je saisis alors par réflexe le col du sweat-shirt que je portais pour le humer. L'odeur de Jacob, cette odeur masculine boisée si particulière, tellement... tellement... Jacobienne m'envahit alors, me faisant perdre le fil à nouveau, je ne voyais plus que lui, totalement absorbée par sa délicieuse fragrance.

-Bella, pitié, je vais vomir si tu continues!

-Alice... Râlais-je.

Je réalisais alors d'où venait la force de l'odeur qu'elle sentait sur moi.

-C'est le Sweat de Jacob que je porte, c'est pour ça que tu sens son odeur à ce point là.

-Et dans tes cheveux, sur ta peau? Et, eurk, rien que de le dire je me sens mal, mais même ton haleine sent la sienne.

-Ben tu nous as vu nous embrasser non? Et pour le reste, je me suis légèrement assoupis dans ses bras tout à l'heure, c'est pas de ma faute, je me sentais tellement bien, il est un genre de super bouillotte mais en...

Je fus interrompus par mon père qui descendait les escalier.

-Qui est un genre de super bouillotte?

Je n'eus pas le temps de trouver une excuse qui me permette d'esquiver une discussion gênante qu'Alice répondit à ma place.

-Son petit-ami bien sûr chef!

Ça eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir mon père qui devint tout à coup cramoisi.

-Comment cela Bella? Ne me dit pas que ce petit avorton de lâche d'Edward Cullen est revenu et que...

-Quoi? Mais enfin papa!Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne reviendrai pas d'accord? Et puis même s'il le faisait, ça ne changerait rien, il m'a fait bien trop de mal!

-Bien, alors si ce n'est pas lui qui est...

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant la maison nous interrompit, me faisant soupirer de soulagement, Jacob Black, toujours là au bon moment!

-Jeune fille, ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, nous reprendrons cette conversation possible soit en sûr!

Nous accueillîmes donc Billy et Jacob, ce dernier paraissait encore plus exténué que lorsqu'il était parti cher cher son père, quand à celui-ci, il avait exactement la même expression de chagrin contenu que mon père. Il regarda Alice avec dédain et méfiance, celle-ci se contenta de lui faire son sourire le plus éclatant.

-Tiens Jacob, lança Charlie une fois que nous fûmes installés dans le salon, toi qui traine tout le temps avec ma Bella, il paraît qu'elle a un nouveau copain, c'est qui ce gars-là?

Jacob écarquilla alors les yeux, surpris par la question, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à devoir affronter Charlie aussi vite et se tourna vers moi, visiblement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je lui fit un signe de tête,l'encourageant à se dénoncer, n'ayant absolument aucune honte à avouer que nous étions désormais un couple.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Charlie? Tu as l'intention de faire quoi au gars en question?

-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe? C'est un ami à toi?

-Pas exactement...

-Comment ça pas exactement? Enfin mon garçon, si tu connais le nouveau copain de ma fille, tu dois bien savoir si c'est ton ami ou pas.

-En faite, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je... Je penses que ça dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses...

Je pouffais voyant que mon père perdait patience alors que Jacob, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Je décidais de mettre fin au suspens avant que Charlie ne s'emporte pour de bon. Je riais plus franchement avant de me placer à coté de Jacob, je glissais alors ma main l dans la sienne, il entrelaça alors nos doigts, un sourire ravi collé au visage alors que je posais mon autre main sur son avant bras en une caresse encourageante.

-Il se pourrait que ce soit moi chef! Ajouta Jacob en riant face à l'air satisfait de de nos père respectifs.

-Et bien les jeunes! C'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama Bily. Ça fait plus de Quinze ans qu'on complote avec Charlie pour vous marier!

Jacob et moi échangeâmes un regard complice alors que celui-ci passait son bras autour de mes épaules afin de me coller brusquement à lui, je fis alors une grimace, faisant semblant de ne plus pouvoir respirer, Jake ne fut cependant pas dupe et éclata de rire, me traitant de comédienne avant de me décoiffer, me faisant raler et me débattre, ce qui, contenue de ma force par rapport à la sienne, ne donna absolument rien.

-Alors petite demoiselle, se moqua-t-il, on est prise au piège? On s'est faite attrapée par le grand méchant loup? Sais-tu que tu ferais un piètre petit chaperon rouge?

-Lâche moi tout de suite grosse brute!

-Même pas en rêve Swan, je t'ai, je te garde!

-Papaaaa! Plaidais-je, comptant sur l'intervention de Charlie.

-Ah désolé Bella, tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas intervenir dans tes histoires de cœur, et bien soit heureuse ma fille car c'est ce que je fais!

Jacob éclata de rire avant de me relâcher et d'aller taper dans la main de Charlie, si tout le monde se liguaient contre moi aussi...

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais Alice qui se tenait en retrait, je pus voir une lueur de tristesse passé dans ses grands yeux ambrées.

Charlie se mit alors à faire les recommandations d'usage à Jacob. Je m'approchais d'Alice qui me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, je dois partir...

Alice dut voir a quel point ces simples mots m'affectait car elle s'empressa de me rassurer.

-Je reviendrais, je te le promets d'accord? Peu m'importe l'avis du reste de la famille, je ne t'abandonnerais pas une seconde fois, je te le jure! Mais je dois me rendre au conseil de famille qui ne va pas tarder à avoir lieu. Dès que nous aurons voté, je reviendrai te dire ce qu'il en est. Ça ira?

Je me tournais instinctivement vers Jacob dont mon père tapotait le dos amicalement, dès qu'il détecta mon regard sur lui, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je sus alors quoi répondre.

-Oui, tout va bien aller.

Alice me fit un demi-sourire, comprenant ce que je voulais dire par là. Puis elle salua tout le monde, me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et partit, je restais devant la porte fermée et je regardais la voiture luxueuse de Carlisle s'éloigner à travers la partie vitrée de la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Je sentis l'angoisse monter en moi, deux bras chaud se glissèrent alors sur mon ventre, suivis de peu par un torse tout aussi chaud se collant sur mon dos.

-Jacob... Soupirais-je d'aise alors qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule et que ses mains caressait doucement mon ventre.

-Ça va aller ma belle?

Je posais mes mains sur ses avants bras, les caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

-Maintenant oui.

Jake sourit à nouveau, visiblement comblé par ma réponse, avant d'enfouir à nouveau son nez dans mon cou, me serrant encore plus contre lui. Nous fûmes cependant interrompus dans ce moment de tendresse par le scooter du livreur de pizza qui se garait dans l'allée faisant se redresser Jacob.

-Y-a toujours quelqu'un pour s'incruster quand je t'ai dans mes bras, c'est dingue ça, on est jamais tranquille.

-T'as qu'à rester dormir avec moi ce soir, on sera tranquille comme ça... Proposais-je avec un petit sourire et en soulevant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

Jacob ouvrit la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je n'arrivais pas y croire, je venais d'arriver à lui clouer le bec pour la première fois depuis... Depuis toujours en faite! Et tous ça avec une simple invitation, si j'avais su, je lui aurais proposé beaucoup plus tôt de dormir avec moi! Quoique proposé à un garçon qui est amoureux de vous et avec qui on ne sort pas de partager son lit, ce n'était peu-être pas l'idée du siècle!

Je laissais donc Jacob la bouche ouverte sur le coté de la porte et ouvrit au livreur, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec nul autre que Tyler Crowley vêtu d'une horrible veste molletonné d'un horrible rouge criard.

-Tyler?

-Bonsoir beauté!

Au ''beauté'' Jacob sembla revenir à lui, perdant son air choqué et effaré. Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression clairement contrariée qui me fit sourire, malheureusement, l'énergumène face à moi, ne voyant pas Jacob, cru que ce sourire lui était adressé, ce qui alluma une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux, je décidais de faire vite diversion avant qu'il ne m'invite à sortir, encore.

-Alors... Tyler, te voilà livreur de pizza...

-Comme tu le vois, quand le boss a dit ton nom et ton adresse, pour la commande, je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion rêvée de te voir et donc d'améliorer nettement ma soirée!

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, c'est parti il va me faire son petit numéros et me demander de sortir avec lui! Je vis alors Jacob sourire, mais ce n'était pas le sourire de mon soleil, non, c'était son petit sourire en coin, celui qu'il faisait quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, ce petit sourire coquin qui le rendait diablement attirant.

Jacob se déplaça de façon à ce que Tyler puisse bien le voir, passant un bras possessif autour de ma taille, se montrant clairement hostile vis-à-vis de mon camarade de classe, glissant au passage un baiser appuyé sur ma nuque afin que celui-ci comprenne bien qu'on était désormais un couple.

En temps normal, cette façon de faire, de marquer son territoire, m'aurait exaspéré, mais là, j'avais Tyler Crowley en face de moi, le gars qui croit que ''non je ne veux pas sortir avec toi'' signifiait ''pas aujourd'hui mais je serais ravie d'avoir un rencard avec toi dans les jours qui viennent!''

-Et salut mec! Je suis Jacob, on s'est déjà vu je crois, tu vas au lycée avec Bell's c'est ça?

Je souris à l'emploie de ce nouveau surnom, Jacob resterait toujours Jacob...

-Ouais c'est ça, et toi tu es un de ses copains indiens de la réserve?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, enfouissant mon vissage dans le cou de Jacob, pour ne pas exploser de rire, passant à mon tour mon bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas m'écrouler, apparemment les gestes de Jacob n'avait pas étaient assez clairs!

-Pas exactement... Répondit Jake en riant et resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, cachant définitivement mon visage dans l'épaule de Jacob.

C'est ce moment que choisi mon père pour intervenir.

-Alors les jeunes, elles arrivent ces pizzas?

Il aperçu alors Tyler.

-Tiens, tiens, Crowley... Tu livres des pizzas maintenant?

-Bonjour chef Swan! Comment ça va?

-Et bien, tu n'as pas essayé d'écraser ma fille ou de sortir avec elle ces derniers temps donc bien je suppose.

On aurai pu penser qu'entre Jacob collé à moi et ce que venait de dire mon père, Tyler aurait comprit le message, mais non.

-Et bien justement, je me disais Bella, si tu es libre j'aimerais...

-Parce-que t-as toujours pas compris là? Intervint Jake, visiblement à bout de patience. Bella n'est PAS libre!

-Quoi? Mais je croyais que Cullen était parti...

Je vis alors la tristesse se peindre dans les yeux de Jacob et je sus qu'il faudrait, pendant quelques temps encore, que je le rassure quand à la place qu'il occupait désormais dans mon cœur.

-Je ne suis plus avec Edward depuis des mois Tyler, il faudrait te tenir un peu au courant! Je suis avec Jake maintenant alors non, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais!

Cette fois-ci, il eut l'air de comprendre puisqu'il m'annonça le montant de la somme à régler pour les pizza et repartit sans même me réclamer de pouvoir ni ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ce que je vis alors dans les yeux bruns de Jacob me rendit fière de mon précédent emportement, il avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard qu'il avait les jours où il était particulièrement heureux, celle qui le rendait particulièrement beau. Je me sentis à mon tour si heureuse et si bien d'avoir pu provoquer cette réaction en lui que je décidais, à l'instant précis où mon regard se perdit dans le sien, de vouer toute mon existence, mon temps et ma personne à faire de Jacob Black un homme heureux et comblé.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, du moins aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait au vue des circonstances dramatiques durant lesquelles elle se déroulait.

Seulement, le temps vint bientôt pour Jake et son père de rentrer chez eux. Je sentis, avant même que mon loup n'ait franchi le seuil de ma maison, mes entrailles se serrèrent sous l'angoisse. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore songé à Edward, à son coup de téléphone et au fait qu'Alice avait dit qu'il m'aimait toujours et n'arrivait pas à vivre sans moi ainsi qu'à la possibilité du retour des Cullen à Forks était debout face à moi prête à partir, ouvrant la porte à mes cauchemars, mes peurs, mes peines et mes angoisses. Égoïstement, je ne voulais pas que Jacob parte, j'avais, une fois de plus, besoin de lui, atrocement besoin de lui, de sa présence à mes cotés afin de ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Quand étais-je devenue aussi dépendante de Jacob? Depuis un moment je suppose, je n'en n'avais juste, jusqu'alors, pas pris conscience.

Jake dût se rendre compte à ce moment là que quelque-chose n'allait pas car il m'entraina à l'écart de nos père, j'en profitais pour me glisser dans ses bras, enfouissant mon nez dans son chandail, me repaissant de son odeur chaude et boisée tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, me berçant doucement tout en caressant mes cheveux avec tendresse.

-Bella? Tu vas bien?

-Oui. Tu es là.

-Tu as pourtant l'air soucieuse.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre... Répondis-je simplement avec des sanglots dans la voix. Jacob prit doucement mon menton entre ses doigts, me faisant doucement relever les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais Bella. Je sais que tu as peur d'y croire parce-que c'est aussi ce qu'il t'avais promis, mais je suis différent. Te rends tu compte que j'ai réussi à désobéir à un ordre de mon alpha pour toi? Pour pouvoir tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite de ne jamais te faire souffrir? Je ne vais nul part sans toi Bella, je peux te l'assurer!

-Si... Tu vas rentrer chez toi...

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes? On se verra demain ma belle, panique pas.

-Je veux pas. Sanglotais-je, me collant à lui du mieux que je pouvais.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voient demain? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non! Enfin si, c'est juste que je veux pas que tu t'en ailles ce soir! Je... avoir vu Alice... je... c'est... je me sens perdue... perturbée...

-Chut, chut. Calme toi. Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, ne panique pas ma belle. On va s'arranger. Comme je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit d'accord avec l'idée que je passes la nuit dans le même lit que sa fille unique, je vais raccompagner Billy et revenir ici en loup. Comme ça je passes la nuit avec toi et demain matin je m'éclipse le temps que Charlie parte au travail et je reviens dès qu'il est hors de vue, ça te va?

Je soupirais de soulagement, hochant la tête et serrais Jacob contre moi. Les mots que je n'avais pas sus lui dire plus tôt dans la journée me vinrent alors naturellement

-Jacob? Fis-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Ne penses même pas à me remercier parce-que je ne...

-Je t'aimes. L'interrompis-je.

**Encore désolé j'avais pas le temps de relire, je devrais bientot avoir le net la semaine, je ferais de mon mieux pour faire la suite de cette fic et de coeur de loup BIz**


	5. certaines l'aime chaud

**Non non, vous ne revez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je suis vraiment trop désolé, mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis dans ma vie personelle. J'ai changé de cursus scolaire contre l'avis de mon père qui m'en a voulut a mort pour sa, j'ai été suivie jusqu'a mon appart par un violeur en série, j'ai heureusement eu le temps de lui refermer la porte au nez avant que le pire ne m'arrives mais du coup j'ai eu un blocage dans l'écriture, mais j'ai enfin reussi à me prendre mon clavier so ENJOY!**

_-Jacob? Fis-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien._

_-Ne penses même pas à me remercier parce-que je ne..._

_-Je t'aimes. L'interrompis-je._

Les yeux de Jacob s'agrandirent sous la surprise, puis il se mit à sourire, pas un demi-sourire, non, un vrai, un immense et sincère sourire exprimant la joie pure qui émanait de lui en cet instant et je sus une fois encore que j'avais fait le bon choix.

-Oh Bella! Je t'aimes tellement!

Jake me prit alors par la taille et, me soulevant à bout de bras me fit tournoyer dans les airs tandis que je riais comme une gamine et, à peine m'eut-il reposée au sol qu'il me donna un baiser passionné, baiser qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de mon père.

-Dit donc, Jacob je t'ai donné ma bénédiction mais faudrait peu-être pas pousser!

-Pardon chef, mais c'est elle qui a commencé!

Je regardais Jake la bouche ouverte et le frappais à l'épaule, le faisant éclater de rire.

-Non mais t'es pas croyable toi! Puisque c'est comme ça Black tu peux toujours courir pour que je te dises au revoir!

-C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire? Se moqua mon filou de petit-ami avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Quoique si tu veux me ré-embrasser, moi je suis pas contre!

Je le frappais à l'épaule en voyant le regard sévère de mon père se poser sur nous.

-Rentre chez toi maudit pervers! Plaisantais-je.

Jacob m'attira alors à lui afin de me murmurer ''à tout de suite mon cœur... soit sage...'' avant de monter en voiture au coté de Billy

Et voilà, j'ai une fois de fois plus des pensées impures! Maudit soit ce fichu indien charmeur au sex-appeal débordant! C'est vrai cela devrait être interdit d'avoir autant de beauté et de charme en même temps!

-Alors, Jacob hein? M'interrogea Charlie.

-Comme tu vois.

-Et ça se passes bien? Je veux dire hum...

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas comme... enfin tu vois... Il... c'est diffèrent. Jacob est mon soleil.

-Écoutes, je sais que ça ne me regardes pas, mais, j'ai vu Jacob grandir et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, c'est un bon gars et...

-Je sais ça papa, l'interrompis-je, pourquoi tu...

-Laisses-moi finir s'il te plaît, ce que je voulais dire c'est que... Il est amoureux de toi Bella, ça se voit rien qu'à la manière dont il te regardes, et je sais à quel point tu as été éprise de ce petit con de Culen, alors j'espère que tu as conscience de ce que tu fais. Parce-que si de tu es avec lui pour...

-Charlie! M'exclamais-je outrée! Non mais pour qui tu me prends exactement hein? Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça à Jake? Je t'arrêtes tout de suite avant que tu t'imagines plus de scénarios tous plus sordides les uns que les autres, je ne joues pas avec lui, je l'aimes. Je suis amoureuse de lui d'accord? Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi et tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'y obliger si tu ne veux pas qu'on se disputes! On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

Sur ceux, je montais à ma chambre encore dans tous mes états. Je pris mon pyjama et partis sous la douche, l'eau chaude me calmant immédiatement. Ce n'est pas seulement ce que Charlie m'avait dit qui m'avait fait cet effet. Non. J'avais compris après son petit discours que si lui, mon propre père pensait cela, alors il en serait de même pour tout le monde. J'avais été tellement mal après le départ d'Edward que les gens n'accepteraient probablement pas l'idée que je sois enfin passé à autre chose. Et Jacob passerait pour le pauvre gamin idiot qui se fait mener par le bout du nez. Je hais cette maudite petite ville pluvieuse où les gens semble trouver ma vie privée si passionnante.

Allez, ça suffit, on s'en fiche de ce que penses les autres après tout, s'il ne veulent pas voir que j'aime Jake tant-pis pour eux, ils devront faire avec. En parlant de Jake je me dis qu'il ne serait peut être pas inutile de me refaire une beauté, après tout, je sors avec le loup-garou le plus hot de la réserve, ça vaut bien la peine de se pomponner un peu! Je me rasais donc soigneusement les jambes et les aisselles, me lavais le corps et les cheveux puis, une fois sèches je m'enduis le corps d'un lait parfumé à la lavande, démêlais ma crinière et me brossais les dents avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt long et une petite culotte en coton.

Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre j'eus la surprise de trouver mon Jacob, vêtu d'un short en jean, assis sur le bord mon lit et je sursautais, le faisant éclater de rire. Je me précipitais aussitôt sur lui, refermant ma porte au passage et plaquais ma main sur sa bouche.

-Tais-toi voyons! Mon père va nous entendre! Tu veux qu'il vide son chargeur sur toi ou quoi!

Je sentis Jacob sourire contre ma main et allais le traiter d'inconscient quand il me saisit brusquement par la taille afin de me rapprocher de lui m'emprisonnant avec ses cuisses, me faisant perdre le fil de mes idées. Il se saisit de ma main qui était restée sur sa bouche tout ce temps et en embrassa longuement la paume tout en me regardant d'un air langoureux, faisant subitement monter la température de ma chambre.

-Crois-tu que je sois si bête mon cœur?

«mon cœur», je ne pensais pas que ces mots dans la bouche de Jake me ferait un jour autant d'effet et pourtant ce fut le cas, en cet instant, plus que jamais, j'avais envie de plaquer violemment ma bouche contre la sienne. Je connaissais Jacob depuis un bon bout de temps et il m'avait courut après depuis lors, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu cette facette séductrice de lui. Pas que cela me déplaise mais ce n'était pas très fair-play, j'avais déjà suffisamment de mal à résister à l'appel constant que son corps faisait au mien sans qu'il en rajoute! A ce rythme là j'allais rapidement frôler la combustion spontanée!

-Bella?

-Hum... oui?

Jacob ne répondit pas, à la place il se mit debout me dominant de toute sa hauteur, son torse frôlant ma poitrine, me faisant pousser un gémissement que je ne pus réfréner. Jake sourit avant de passer ses mains sur ma chute de reins, ma respiration devenant laborieuse, il se pencha doucement à mon oreille et me murmura sensuellement:

-Bella..Mon coeur... C'est moi ou est-ce je te fais de l'effet?

Je dus m'accrocher aux épaules de mon loup afin de ne pas défaillir face à la vague d'excitation qui m'avait envahie dès l'instant ou il avait fait rouler mon prénom sur sa langue d'une manière plus que sensuelle.

Jacob ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur mes lèvres, collant son torse contre ma poitrine. Je ne me fis pas prier et me jetais à corps perdu dans le plus fougueux baiser qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Contrairement à Edward, il était clair que Jake ne maitrisait rien, il se laissait aller tout autant que moi et je savourais cette passion, nouvelle pour moi, allant caresser la langue de Jake avec la mienne, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir tandis que je me rapprochais de lui le plus possible, moulant mon corps contre le sien. Cependant notre besoin d'oxygène nous obligea à briser ce fabuleux baiser et, tandis que Jacob plongeais son regard dans le mien, je me léchais les lèvres par réflexe, voulant savourer notre effusion jusqu'au bout. Ce geste du particulièrement plaire à mon loup puisqu'il émit un grognement sourd accompagné d'un «tu vas me rendre dingue» avant de se jeter de nouveau sur mes lèvres, enflammant clairement tout mes sens. J'échappais alors un gémissement incontrôlé face à tout ce déchainement de passion et Jake me saisit par la taille et bascula en arrière sur mon lit, je me retrouvais alors allongé sur lui tout deux confortablement installé sur mon matelas tandis que ma bouche semblais ne plus pouvoir se passer de la sienne. Les mains de Jacob se mirent alors à se balader partout sur moi, puis, elles passèrent soudainement mon haut et il explora la peau de mon dos à sa guise, me faisant trembler. Il échangea alors nos positions d'un habile coup de rein, se retrouvant au dessus de moi, calé au creux de mes cuisses, ne me laissant plus aucun doute sur l'effet que j'avais sur lui, et se mit à parsemer mon cou de baiser tous plus langoureux les uns que les autres, me faisant frissonner de plus belles tandis que mes mains apprenaient par cœur les muscles du haut de son dos.

-Tu as froid? Murmura-t-il d'une voix roque qui m'arracha un nouveau soupir de plaisir.

-Non... je suis bien...

-Je te fais vraiment de l'effet alors! Ricana-t-il en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

-Tu sais très bien que oui! Rougis-je.

Jacob embrassa mes lèvres avec douceur avant de murmurer ''victoire...'' d'un ton moqueur e je le frappais à l'épaule.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! Il me semble que je te fais de l'effet moi aussi! M'exclamais-je, faisant allusions à son érection plaquée contre ma cuisse.

Moi qui pensais lui avoir cloué le bec, s'était raté il me regarda avec son fameux sourire séducteur avant de répliquer:

-Sauf que pour ma part, c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu provoques ce genre de réaction sur cette partie précise de mon anatomie...

-Quoi? Fis-je rougissante, mais quand as-tu...

-Fantasmer sur toi t'offrant à mes moindres désirs? Hum... et bien... Dans mon lit bien sûr, et dans la douche aussi!

-Jacob! M'exclamais-je, choquée, tu..

Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de finir, plaquant l'une de ses grandes mains sur ma bouche.

-Chut mon cœur, tu ne veux pas que je me fasses trouer la peau par Charlie n'est-ce pas?

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation et il enleva sa main, me permettant de respirer correctement de nouveau.

-Où en étais-je déjà? Ah, oui, la douche... Et bien en cours, je penses tout le temps à toi, c'est fou comme tout paraît moins ennuyeux quand je penses à toi... Pas en patrouilles par contre, non, là j'évite, du moins je fais de mon mieux pour penser à autre chose, sinon je me fais charrier! Mais tu es tellement... tellement belle, qu'il m'est parfois difficile de me concentrer!

Je ne sus quoi répondre, soufflée et peu habituée à tant de franchise.

-Je t'ai choquée? S'enquit Jake visiblement inquiet.

-Quoi? Non! C'est plutôt agréable de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à être aussi... attirée physiquement.

-Tan mieux.

Jake s'allongea alors, me prit dans ses bras et remit la couette sur nous. Je calais ma tête au creux de son cou, respirant à plein poumon son odeur tandis que je caressais distraitement le haut de son torse.

-Maintenant il faut dormir princesse, avant de nous laisser entrainer par nos hormones.

-Et... ce serait mal?

-Non... pas forcément... mais on a le temps...

-Tu as raison, on a tout le temps.

-Je t'aime Bee.

Je ris à ce petit surnom idiot.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Super Mâle...

-Faut qu'on arrêtes les dessins-animés...

-Ouep.

-Bella?

-Hum?

-Fait de beau rêves...

-Hum, hum, toi aussi Jake... toi aussi... Marmonnais-je en m'endormant.


	6. matin calin

**Encore une fois dsl pour le temps que je mets ecrire mais voila une suite!**

Je me réveillais dans la nuit, et m'aperçus que j'étais toute seule dans mon lit et je paniquais.

-Jacob?

Pas de réponse!

Non! Pas ça! Pas lui! Je fus soudain envahie par la panique à l'idée que Jacob ait pu m'abandonner à son tour. Ma respiration s'accéléra et les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues.

C'est alors que ma porte s'ouvrit doucement sur... Jacob.

-Merde, je t'ai réveillée Be...

Il s'aperçut aussitôt de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et se précipita vers moi.

-Bella ça va pas ? Tu as fait un cauchemars ?

-N...n...non. Sanglotais-je.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Je me sentis soudain stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'il était parti, c'était de Jacob qu'il s'agissait, pas d'Edward, Jake ne ferais jamais ça, il me l'avait promis et je devais avoir confiance en lui. Alors au lieu de répondre je me jetais dans se bras, le forçant à se rallonger et il répondit aussitôt à mon étreinte, me berçant doucement en me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Me répétant combien il l'aimait et qu'il ne partirait jamais loin de moi. Je me rendormis ainsi, dans sa chaude étreinte.

Le lendemain je me réveillais dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être. Je me rendis alors compte que mon corps était totalement entremêlé à celui de Jake, comme si durant notre sommeil nous avions essayé de supprimer le moindre atome d'oxygène voulant se mettre entre nous deux. Mon buste reposait contre son torse et mon visage était enfoui dans son cou, j'en profitais pour m'imprégner de son odeur délicieusement viril. L'une de ses jambes s'était glissée entre les miennes, à moins que ça ne soit moi qui ait glissée l'une de mes jambes par-dessus la siennes... C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte d'où reposait précisément ma cuisse, au niveau de son bassin et je pouvais déjà dire qu'il était en forme ce matin. Très en forme! J'essayais donc de retirer ma cuisse doucement de là où elle était, histoire de nous éviter un moment gênant quand il se réveillerait mais c'était sans compter sur le désir de Jake de me garder collée à lui même dans son sommeil. Il m'attrapa la cuisse et me tira sur lui si bien que je finis complètement sur son corps. Une jambe de chaque coté de son corps et mon intimité contre la sienne, seulement séparés par ma petite culotte et son boxer puisqu'apparemment il avait enlevé son pantalon dans la nuit. Je rougis quand il grogna de satisfaction dans son sommeil, ses deux mains tenant fermement mes cuisses pour me garder contre lui, comme-ci j'avais la moindre envie de bouger de la où j'étais ! Je me coulais donc plus confortablement sur Jacob et me mis à écouter battre son cœur. Je me rendormis rapidement.

Lorsque je me réveillais je sentis Jake secoué d'un rire silencieux.

-Dis donc, marmonna-t-il la voix encore un peu enrouée par le sommeil, tu essayes d'abuser de moi dans mon sommeil petite perverse!

Je me redressais un peu et rencontrais ses yeux rieurs et son petit sourire coquin.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est toi qui m'a mis sur toi !

-Que... quoi?

Je m'appuyais des deux mains sur son torse me retrouvant assise sur lui, le surplombant.

-Quand je me suis réveillée on étaient collés l'un à l'autre, j'ai voulu me décaler mais tu m'a attrapée et mise sur toi!

-Sérieux?

-Mais tu me crois pas en plus? Fis-je en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule et lui faisant les gros yeux. Il se reteins de rire pendant un quart de seconde avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire.

-Jake, chutttt Charlie !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin hein... Ton père est parti au poste depuis plusieurs heures.

Je regardais alors le réveil et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 10h30, c'était la première fois que je dormais aussi tard depuis ce qui me paraissais des siècles.

-Tu aurais dut me réveiller soupirais-je en m'étirant.

-Pas question. Tu dormais trop bien.

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'' Bella. Et puis c'est pas comme-ci ça m'avait embêté de faire la grasse matinée ! T'es pas bien là ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Hummm, si, j'avoue...

-Par contre c'est pas que tu sois lourde ou quoi que ce soit mais si tu pouvais descendre de...

-Oh oui ! Pardon ! Riais-je en me coulant à coté de lui, toujours dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu parles dans ton sommeil ? Me demanda Jake au bout d'un moment.

-Malheureusement... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu as parlé des sangsues Cullen. Soupira-t-il, visiblement attristé.

-Oh... Je suis désolé...

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je veux dire, je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec le fait que tu leur pardonne aussi vite ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils ne reviendraient jamais à Forks mais... je sais que mon avis à peu de valeur à tes yeux...

-Jacob je...

-Non ! Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de choisir Bella. Je suis trop lâche pour ça, j'avais bien trop peur que tu ne me choisisses pas. Mais je veux que tu saches, que tu sois bien conscient que ce que je suis, que ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils t'ont fait, fait que tu ne pourras pas éternellement jouer dans les deux équipes à la fois. Un jour où l'autre la situation deviendra trop difficile et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de choisir.

-Ne me demandes pas ça. S'il te plaît je en...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que le regard de Jacob s'assombrit, tristesse et colère se mêlant. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre le bonheur et la sécurité qu'il m'offrait. Il me repoussa doucement et se leva, au loin un loup hurla. Jacob passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-La meute à besoin de moi Bella, j'y vais.

-Jacob, je... je voudrais savoir trouver les mots qui te ferais te sentir mieux...Fis-je, les yeux obstinément fixés sur mes mains.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et me fit relevé la tête en attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu le pensais quand tu as dis que tu m'aimais hier ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne t'aurais jamais donné de faux espoirs !

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement. Le reste viendra en temps voulu Bee, on a tout le temps pour apprendre à être heureux ensemble, comment trouver notre équilibre. On va faire ça un pas après l'autre.

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, respirant son odeur boisé et le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il m'offrait. Un nouveau hurlement de loup le fit se détacher de moi.

-Je dois vraiment y aller.. Je t'aime Isabelle Swan.

-Et je t'aime aussi Jacob Black, de cela je suis complètement certaine.

Jacob m'offrit un baiser torride qui se répercuta jusque dans mes orteils.

-Je t'appelles dès que je serais à nouveau humain.

-Sois prudent.

-Promis !

Et il partit sauver le monde.


End file.
